spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob Channel
The S.P.O.N.G.E.B.O.B channel is a page in which everyone can write their own SpongeBob story. We Be...... Mr. Krabs: -Hurrry up SpongeBob: -ok Squidward: -we are........ we be........... ready to go and ready to wit and seeeeee --1000000000000 hours later-- Everybody: -can we go home The Christmas SpongeBob: -Aaaahhhh, is this not a great morning?...Wait, today is not 25..25 December. It's Christmas! --later-- SpongeBob: (running to the house of Squidward) Squidward, Squidward! Squidward: -What?! SpongeBob: -Today is Christmas... -Squidward closes door-- SpongeBob: -Christmasss... SpongeBob: -Patrick, Patrick... Patrick: -Yes!! SpongeBob: -It is Christmas! Both: -Yeeeesssss! SpongeBob: -Lets make a Christmas tree. --Later at night-- Both: -I wish you a Merry Christmas ,-I wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy today... Town folk: -What are they doing? SpongeBob: -We're singing because it is Christmas! Squidward: -Hahahahahaha...let me take a photo of you! SpongeBob: (extremely happy) -A photo? Squidward: -No, a punch, aaahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha... --all town folk go to home-- SpongeBob:(sad) -Squidward, I agree with your idea, but I wanted to give you something. --SpongeBob gives Squidward a auto clarinet-- SpongeBob: -In this case I will go home... Squidward:(crying) -What have I done, I have broke a young heart!! (gallantry)-No, my mission is to Make SpongeBob happy! SpongeBob: -Patrick, you do not understand, I do not hate Squidward, I just hate that joke.... Patrick: -'Tis cannot be so worset... ???: Ho-ho-ho, SpongeBob, you are a very good boy and I want to give you a present! (Note:That ??? is actually Squidward) SpongeBob: -Santa? Santa (Squidward as Santa) -Yes I am that, I want to give you something,I will come to you... (Santa comes to SpongeBob and gives him a present, and after that he goes without saying goodbye) ---At midnight, Patrick goes to SpongeBob-- (Patrick knocks the door of SpongeBob) SpongeBob: I'm coming, I'm coming...Patrick!! Patrick: Yes, Can I enter? SpongeBob: Oh sorry, sure. Patrick: So what did Santa give to you? SpongeBob:(opens the present) It's a clock. (SpongeBob and Patrick look at the back of the clock) And Santa wrote on the back: Dear SpongeBob, I wanted to excuse me and I hope you will forgive me, '' ''Merry Christmas!! Patrick: Santa wanted so that you got up at the right time. SpongeBob:(happy) I know, Merry Christmas!... F.U.N SpongeBob: -It is a good day like every of them, (SpongeBob hears a annoying noise) wait a bit,Plankton! Plankton: -Leave me alone or I will... , Leave this... SpongeBob: -Why are you so sad? Plankton: -I want win, win but I could not have it... SpongeBob: -It is not about winning it is about fun! Plankton: -What is that? SpongeBob: -Fun is,Fun is...it is like...surelike... What is fun? Fun is,... fun is... let my spell it for you: :F is for friends who do stuff together :U is for you and me, :N is for anywhere and anytime at all :Down here in the deep blue sea Plankton: :F is for fire that burns down the whole town, :U is for uranium...bombs! :N is for no survivors, :When you--!! SpongeBob: Plankton! Those things aren't what fun is all about! Now, do it like this! :F is for friends who do stuff to--'' Plankton: Never! That's completely idiotic! SpongeBob: Here, let me help you! :''F is for friends who do stuff together :U is for you and me, Try it! :N is for anywhere and any time at all, :Down here in the deep blue sea Plankton: Wait...I don't understand this...I feel all tingly inside...should we stop? SpongeBob: ! That's how you're supposed to feel! Plankton: Well I like it! LET"S DO IT AGAIN! O K!!! :F is for frolic through all the flowers :U is for ukulele, :N is for nosepicking, sharing gum, and sand-licking :Here with my best buddy :Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha... : : : : Category:Networks Category:KRUB Cable